Der Lehrer
by Litoria
Summary: Das ist die deutsche Übersetzung zu The Teacher von acdhnt Edward beginnt ein neues Jahr mit der verführerischen Bella Swan. Wird sie bekommen, was sie will?


**Hier ist die Übersetzung zu The Teacher von acdhnt**

* * *

Heute war mein erster Tag Englischunterricht in der 12. Klasse. Es war mit Abstand mein Lieblingsfach als ich zur Highschool ging und hinterher hatte ich mich entschieden, zur Universität zu gehen und zu studieren um Lehrer zu werden. Ich war immer gut darin, Leuten etwas beizubringen, aus irgendeinem Grund hörten sie mir einfach zu.

Also ging ich jetzt zu meinem eigenen Klassenzimmer, ich hatte in der 1. Stunde Englisch mit der 11. Klasse, dann eine Freistunde, dann Englisch in der 12. Klasse in der 3. Stunde, direkt vor dem Mittagessen. Ich war nicht so alt, denn ich hatte meinen Abschluss früher gemacht als andere, extra Sommerkurse belegt und ich hatte extra Glück, dass ich einen Referendarjob und einen Langzeit Aushilfslehrerjob bekommen hatte, ich hatte mehr als genug Erfahrung. Ich war 23 Jahre alt und gerade wieder Single. Es klingelte und ein Haufen Kids kam rein, lauter als eine Horde Tiere. Ich konnte alle Mädchen jetzt schon über mich tuscheln hören.

"_Oh wow, guck dir _das _mal an, er ist so, so toll! __Und auch jung! __Ich werde ihn so verführen!" _flüsterte ein Mädchen einem anderen ziemlich laut zu. Ich war erschrocken über die Gedanken dieser Schülerinnen, sie waren nicht nur jung, sondern ich war auch _ihr Lehrer!_ IGITT! Seufzend und das Getuschel ignorierend setzte ich mich nur an meinen Tisch und wartete.

Die erste Stunde verging ohne besondere Vorkommnisse, bis auf ein paar ziemlich direkte Mädchen, die sich bei jeder Gelegenheit auf mich stürzten. Ich saß an meinem Tisch und schrieb meinen Lehrplan für das kommende Jahr während der Freistunde vor meiner letzten Stunde. Ich war so gespannt auf diese Klasse, denn es war ein AP Englischkurs, was bedeutete, sie sollten klug und kreativ sein. Ein frischer Wind.

Endlich klingelte es und ein Haufen neuer Schüler kam rein und man konnte sofort den Unterschied erkennen, sie waren ruhiger und reifer. Das Klassenzimmer füllte sich fast komplett bis auf ein paar Plätze in der hinteren Reihe und einen direkt vor mir in der Mitte. 5 Minuten nach Beginn der Stunde als ich mich gerade vorstellte, sprang die Tür auf und die schönste, sexy Göttin schlenderte herein während sie unbewusst ihre Hüften wiegte.

Sie trug einen kurzen karrierten Rock, der zur Uniform einer Privatschule gehören könnte, blau mit gelben Streifen, knielange Socken und schwarze Springerstiefel mit ungebundenen Schnürsenkeln. Ihr Shirt war ein gelb und eng und lag an ihr wie eine zweite Haut. Sie hatte viele Ketten an ihrem linken Arm und eine dünne Goldene an ihrem Rechten mit 2 Buchstaben, die ich von hier aus nicht erkennen konnte. Und als ich endlich ihr Gesicht sah, oh ihr Gesicht! Es war das perfekteste Gesicht, das ich je gesehen hatte! Volle rosa üppige Lippen, große atemberaubende braune Augen, in denen man sich verlieren konnte und eine kleine Nase. Ihre Augenbrauen hatten die perfekte Schwingung, so dass sie nicht zu arrogant aber auch nicht zu schwach aussah. Ihr Haar war offen und fiel gerade bis zu ihrem unteren Rücken. Sie schnappte nach Luft als sie mich sah und dann die ganze Klasse und wurde ein bisschen rot.

"Zu spät, Miss…?" schaffte ich endlich zitternd herauszukrächzen, sie beugte ihren Kopf in meine Richtung und grinste mich verführerisch an.

"Oh wie _ungezogen_ von mir! _Entschuldigen Sie, Mr. Cullen!" _hauchte sie in der sexiesten Stimme, die ich je gehört hatte, dann zwinkerte sie, was total überraschend war. Ich fühlte, wie meine Hose enger wurde und mein Gesicht etwas rot. Sie wusste genau, was sie tat, der kleine Drachen.

"Oh gar kein Problem, aber ich erwarte dennoch, Sie während dem Mittagessen zu sehen, um Sie dafür zu _bestrafen_, dass Sie unpünktlich waren..." ich grinste zurück; sie sah einem Moment etwas überrascht aus bevor sie sich wieder fasste. Sie rollte mit den Augen und hob ihre Augenbraue bevor sie zu dem Platz direkt vor mir ging, sich leise hinsetzte und die ganze Zeit den Augenkontakt hielt.

"Natürlich, Mr. Cullen, wie sollte ich sonst meine Lektion lernen?" sagte sie ruhig zurück. Oh, sie wusste, was während dem Mittagessen kommen würde... dieses Jahr würde Spaß machen. Ich wusste, es war falsch, aber ich konnte nicht anders und auch nicht meinen Körper kontrollieren. Alles an ihr zog mich zu ihr wie ein schwarzes Loch und ich wusste nicht, was dabei herauskommen würde. Ich gab ihr nur noch ein letztes Nicken und machte weiter mit der Anwesenheitsliste.

"Jessica Stanley?" rief ich, eine Brünette mit unechten Möpsen hob ihre Hand, biss sich auf die Lippe und versuchte, verführerisch zu sein.

"Hier…" schnurrte sie ekelhaft.

"Genau, Isabella Swan?" Ich ignorierte sie komplett und machte weiter.

"Es heißt Bella!" rief meine Göttin.

"Entschuldigen Sie?" fragte ich, wieder verwirrt von ihrer Stimme.

"Mein Name… es heißt Bella! Ich hasse es, wenn man mich Isabella nennt, es ist zu formell, ich würde es zu schätzen wissen, wenn Sie mich Bella nennen würden... ich bin sicher, es wäre nicht _zu hart _für Sie, _Mr. Cullen._" sagte sie in ihrer hauchenden Stimme. Mein Atem stockte als sie „hart" sagte und mich Mr. Cullen nannte, Gott, diese Frau würde mein Tod sein, ich war mich sicher.

"Nun, natürlich _Bella_, ich bin sicher, das wäre nicht _zu hart_ für _mich._" sagte ich zurück mit meinem üblichen frechen Grinsen. Bella lächelte nur breit, rollte dann mit ihren Augen und sah hinunter auf ihren Tisch. Ich beendete die Anwesenheitsliste danach und beschrieb ihnen den Plan für die Woche. Sie schienen begeistert zu sein.

"Klasse, jetzt möchte ich, dass ihr alles etwas schreibt, wofür auch immer ihr euch gerade interessiert, nur damit ich euch alle einschätzen kann." sagte ich zu ihnen. Sie nickten leise und fingen an. Ich warf einige heimliche Blicke zu Bella als sie ihre Beine kreuzte und entkreuzte mit einem Stift zwischen ihren Zähnen und geschlossenen Augen. Ich sah, wie der Junge neben ihr einen Zettel auf ihren Tisch legte als er sie mit seinem Bleistift in die Seite piekste. Sie seufzte sichtlich genervt und funkelte ihn an. Sie nahm wütend den Zettel und las ihn. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie rollte mit den Augen. Ich konnte nicht anders als jede ihrer Bewegungen zu beobachten. Sie schrieb schnell etwas zurück und warf den Zettel in sein Gesicht. Sein Lächeln wurde breit als er ihn öffnete, aber brach sofort zusammen.

Er schrieb etwas zurück und zwinkerte ihr zu bevor er den Zettel auf ihren Tisch schob, ich mochte das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht nicht, also stand ich auf, ging zu den beiden rüber und nahm den Zettel bevor Bella die Gelegenheit dazu bekam. Mike keuchte, Bella grinste hoch zu mir und bedeutete „Ich schulde Ihnen was" mit ihren sexy Lippen. Ich gab ihr ein kurzes Nicken und ging zurück zu meinem Tisch mit dem Zettel in der Hand.

**Hey Sexy! Du siehst toll aus heute, du bist über den Sommer sogar noch heißer geworden! Willst du nach der Schule mit mir abhängen, meine Eltern sind nicht in der Stadt, weißt du, du und ich und mein Haus... **_**allein**_** - Mike**

_**HAH! Wie oft soll ich verdammt noch mal nein sagen, damit du es verstehst! **__**Ehrlich Mike, such dir jemanden wie Jessica wenn du einen schnellen Fick willst und glaub mir, ich bin sicher, du **_**wärst nicht**_** im Stande mich zu befriedigen, Schätzchen. Nicht böse sein, ne... - Bella**_

**Komm schon, du und ich wir beide wissen, Jess kommt nicht gegen dich an! Ich weiß, du willst mich und du hast lange genug so getan, sag einfach ja und ich könnte dir die Zeit deines Lebens zeigen... **_**vertrau mir! **_**- Mike**

Ich las geschockt den Zettel! Wie konnte er diese Sachen zu Bella sagen! Als ob sie _ihn_ je wollen würde und er _sie_ je _befriedigen_ könnte! Sie war mein und nur _ich _würde sie befriedigen dürfen! Ich sah mit großen Augen auf zu Bella als sie nickte und einen „Ich weiß, nervig, nicht?" Blick aufsetzte. Ich gab ihr meinen glühenden Blick als ihre Lippen sich öffneten und ihre Augen enger wurden. Ich lächelte, dass ich so eine Reaktion in ihr hervorrufen konnte, ohne sie überhaupt zu berühren. Dann tat sie etwas, dass mich völlig schockte, aber zu meiner Entzückung. „Fick mich." Mein Mund klappte auf als ich sie anstarrte und dann schnell meinen Verstand wieder fand. „Verlass dich drauf" deutete ich zurück, sie wurde rot und ließ ihr Haar vor ihr Gesicht fallen, so dass ich sie nicht sehen konnte. Ich hoffte, ich hatte gesagt, was sie wollte, denn ich wollte sie auf jeden Fall ficken.

"In Ordnung Klasse, gebt eure Aufsätze ab und ihr dürft gehen, und Mr. Newton, wenn ich Sie jemals wieder erwische, dass sie _solche_ Zettel an Ms. Swan schreiben, _werden _Sie für den Rest des Jahres aus meinem Kurs geschmissen." drohte ich. Er grunzte nur okay, schob sein Blatt auf meinen Tisch und schoss aus dem Zimmer. Jeder legte ruhig seinen Zettel auf meinen Tisch bevor sie gingen und schlossen die Tür, ließen Bella und mich allein in dem Klassenzimmer. Ich wusste nicht, was ich zu ihr sagen sollte, also ging ich leise zu ihr rüber und nahm ihr Blatt. Darauf stand.

_Bella Swan's Interessen..._

_EDWARD CULLEN - Mr. Cullen_

Ich keuchte und dann sah ich sie an, sie saß mit geradem Rücken und erhobenem Kopf da.

"Könnten Sie das erklären, Ms. Swan?" fragte ich und versuchte, streng zu klingen. Sie nickte, stand auf und ging rüber zur Tür. Ging sie? NEIN hatte ich sie verscheucht, oh Scheiße! Moment.. sie ging rüber zur Tür und ich hörte ein Klicken, das bedeuten ließ, dass die Tür verschlossen war. Sie zog das Rollo runter und ging sicher, dass alles verdeckt war bevor sie zu mir rüber ging und ihren sexy Körper an meinen presste. Sie legte ihre Hände auf meine Schultern, fuhr mit ihren Fingern meine Arme hinab und dann meine Brust hinauf. Ihre Finger hinterließen kribbelnde Gefühle, überall, wo sie mich berührte, selbst über meiner Kleidung.

"Brauchen Sie _mehr,_ Mr. Cullen? Oder habe ich mich ziemlich klar ausgedrückt..." flüsterte sie, ihr warmer süßer Atem warf mich um. Ich war hypnotisiert von ihrer bloßen Anwesenheit. Sie kicherte. „Hah und ich habe mich darauf _verlassen, _dass Sie mich_ ficken..._ich denke, das war nur Gerede..." sie seufzte gleichgültig. Oh Gott, wie konnte ich ihr widerstehen! Ich knurrte und schlang meine Arme um ihre Taille und zog sie rau an mich.

"Oh ich werde dich so hart ficken, dass du tagelang nicht laufen werden kannst… meine kleine _Bella" _ hauchte ich, ihr Atem stockte und jetzt war sie es, die hypnotisiert von mir war. Ich nahm meine Zunge und leckte langsam von ihrer Nasenspitze bis zu ihrer Stirn und hinterließ dort einen nachklingenden Kuss. Sie griff meinen Kragen mit beiden Händen und brachte mein Gesicht hinab zu ihrem mit Feuer in ihren Augen.

"Worauf wartest du, _Edward_?" fragte sie leicht angespannt. Ich lächelte, dass sie mich Edward nannte, aber verzog dann schnell mein Gesicht.

"Du warst ein sehr böses Mädchen, Bella! Und du verdienst es, dass du _streng_ bestraft wirst, also sag kein Wort oder du wirst mehr bestraft und nicht auf _diese _Art!" flüsterte ich in ihr Ohr als meine Lippen daran entlangfuhren. Sie stöhnte leise als ich mein Gesicht langsam drehte um auf ihre Lippen zu treffen. Ich attackierte sie rau und küsste sie mit einem Hunger, von dem ich nie wusste, dass es ihn gab. Ich tauchte meine Zunge in ihren Mund und begann einen Kampf gegen ihre Zunge, ich gewann natürlich. Ihre Lippen waren weich und süß, ich könnte sie für immer küssen. „Gott, ich könnte dich verdammt noch mal für immer küssen!" murmelte ich gegen ihre Lippen. Sie stöhnte und beugte ihre Brust an mich.

Meine Hände gingen unter ihre Taille und unter ihr Shirt, wo ich sie höher schob und ihren glatten Bauch streichelte. Als ich weiter nach oben ging, beugte sie sich mir mehr und mehr entgegen und wollte mehr. Ich bewegte meine Lippen zu ihrem Hals und begann, dort zu saugen und zu beißen. Meine Hände erreichten endlich ihren BH, ich legte meine Hände über ihre Brüste und drückte sie leicht. Sie stöhnte sogar noch lauter und ich ging zu ihrem Ohr während meine Lippen über ihre Haut fuhren.

"Na, na, Bella ich hatte dir gesagt, du sollst leise sein! Wenn wir erwischt werden, wird hier _niemand _Spaß haben..." flüsterte ich in ihr Ohr und biss in ihr Ohrläppchen, ich fühlte wie sie gegen meinen Hals nickte und hinein biss. Ich bewegte meine Hände zu ihrem Rücken, öffnete gekonnt ihren BH und warf sowohl das Shirt als auch den BH über ihren Kopf. Sie war nackt vor mir und wartete. Ich leckte hungrig über meine Lippen und attackierte ihre linke Brustwarze mit meinem Mund. Meine andere Hand widmete sich ihrer rechten. Sie wand sich unter mir und stöhnte leise als ich fest an ihrer Brustwarze saugte und sie leicht biss. Sie quietschte als ich das tat und warf ihren Kopf zurück. Ich bewegte meine Hände langsam an ihrem Körper hinab zu ihren Hüften hinter ihren Hintern und hob sie hoch, so dass sie ihre Beine um meine Taille schlang.

"Oh Edward, du musst mich _jetzt_ ficken!" stöhnte sie als sie sich an meinem harten Schwanz rieb. Ich stöhnte und setzte sie auf den Tisch und packte grob ihre Schultern.

"Was habe ich über Reden gesagt? Jetzt wirst du bestraft!" sagte ich durch zusammengebissene Zähne, sie rief nein und warf ihren Kopf zurück. Ich hob ihren Rock bis zu ihrer Taille und sah, dass sie blaue Shorts trug, ich zog sie schnell herunter und sah wie durchnässt sie schon war. Ich ging sicher, dass ich sie in meine Tasche steckte und zog sie grob an mich. „Na, na Bella, ich möchte _nie wieder _sehen, dass du in meiner Klasse Höschen trägst, verstanden?" hauchte ich in ihren Hals als ich fest hinein biss. Sie nickte und versuchte, ihre Beine zusammen zu reiben für etwas Erleichterung. „Ich sagte, verstanden?"

"Ja!" schrie sie halb stöhnend. Ich lächelte an ihrem Hals, küsste mich nach unten und ging sicher, dass ich ihren großartigen Brüsten Beachtung schenkte. Hinab zu ihrem Nabel und weiter runter zu ihren Hüften über ihrem Rock. Eine meiner Hände lag über ihrem Geschlecht und ich fühlte wie sie tropfte und ich stöhnte, wie feucht sie war.

"Du bist so _feucht _ich kann es nicht erwarten, dich verdammt noch mal zu kosten und dich zum Winden zu bringen." sagte ich ruhig an ihre Schenkel. Sie stöhnte und warf ihren Kopf zurück und bog sich als ich grob ihre Beine weiter für mich spreizte. Ich ging auf meine Knie und zog sie an ihrem Hintern dichter an mein Gesicht. Sie roch fantastisch, ich leckte einmal von ihrer Spalte zu ihrem Kitzler als sie leise stöhnte. Sie griff in meine Haare um mich dort zu halten. Ich war härter als man sich vorstellen konnte und konnte es nicht erwarten, sie bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit zu ficken. Ich fing an, an ihrem Kitzler zu saugen als ihre Hüften an mein Gesicht stießen. Ich bewegte eine meiner Hände und rieb an ihrem Eingang, neckte sie und bestrafte sie dafür, dass sie vorher gesprochen hatte. Sie miaute und wimmerte. Dann spreizte ich mit meinem Zeige- und Mittelfinger ihre Lippen, schob meine Zunge dorthin und begann, sie mit meiner Zunge zu ficken. Sie begann, sich mit meiner Zunge zu bewegen und genoss es, aber ich hörte plötzlich mit allem auf und sie stöhnte. „Wirst du ab jetzt ein braves Mädchen sein und das tun, was ich sage?" fragte ich zwischen ihren Beinen.

"Alles…" hauchte sie. Ich lächelte und bewegte meinen Mund zu ihrem Kitzler, saugte daran, biss hinein und dann schob ich zwei Finger tief in sie. Sie stöhnte meinen Namen und ich wurde noch härter, wenn das überhaupt möglich war. Ich bewegte meine Finger schnell und fest rein und raus während ich ihren Kitzler saugte und biss, ich streckte meine Zunge heraus und umkreiste ihren Kitzler, was sie alles vergessen ließ und sie kam hart in meinen wartenden Mund. Ich stöhnte als ich sie komplett trocken lutschte. Ich bewegte mich nach oben während sie keuchte und nach Luft schnappte. Ich lächelte und hob die zwei Finger, die glitschig von ihren Säften waren. Ich hob sie zu ihrem Mund und sie öffnete ihn bereitwillig und lutschte daran. Ich stöhnte bei dem Anblick und zog grob ihr Haar zurück, dass sie meine Finger losließ.

"Geh auf die Knie!" befahl ich. Sie sprang einfach vom Tisch auf wackligen Beinen, fiel auf die Knie und begann eilig, meinen Gürtel zu öffnen. „Braves Mädchen, ich nehme an, du weißt, was zu tun ist?" fragte ich sie frech, sie sah nur durch ihre Wimpern auf zu mir und nickte verführerisch. Als meine Hose zusammen mit meinen Boxershorts unten waren, bewegte sie ihre Hand zu ihrer triefenden Muschi und ich wartete um zu sehen, was sie vorhatte. Sie rieb ihre Hand ein paar Male daran, ließ sie schön _nass_ werden, hob die Hand und begann, meine Länge mit festen schnellen Zügen zu reiben. Ich stöhnte und stieß in ihre Hand.

Sie bewegte schließlich ihren Mund näher heran und leckte mich einmal von unten bis zum Kopf. Ich stöhnte ihren Namen so leise ich konnte und als sie mich tief in ihren Mund sinken ließ, stöhnte ich rau und wühlte meine Hand in ihr volles Haar. Ich war überrascht, dass sie mich komplett rein nehmen konnte, ihre Nase kitzelte mich. Sie begann, mich immer wieder tief in ihren Rachen zu nehmen während sie summte und die Vibrationen davon mich an den Rand trieben. Ich wusste, ich war nah dran, also zog ich sie an den Haaren weg von mir und zog sie an ihren Schultern hoch.

"Gott Bella, das war unglaublich, aber ich will dich jetzt ficken! Nimmst du die Pille?" fragte ich angestrengt. Sie lächelte frech und nickte. Ich drehte sie kraftvoll um und legte ihren Oberkörper auf den Tisch, ihre Brüste drückten dagegen. Ihr Gesicht zur Seite, damit sie atmen konnte. Ihr Arsch offen für mich. Ich haute ihr einmal auf den Hintern und sie stöhnte, ich tat es noch einmal fester. „Magst du das, du kleine Schwanzlutscherin?" fragte ich als ich noch einmal klatschte.

"Ja! Oh Gott ja! Fick mich!" stöhnte sie. Ich packte grob ihre Hüften, und hinterließ wahrscheinlich blaue Flecken hinterher.

"Gerne." Als ich das sagte, stieß ich voll in sie und sie bog sich und ich nahm an, ich hatte ihr den Atem verschlagen. Ich begann, in sie zu hämmern, sie bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit zu ficken. Ich nahm eine Hand von ihrer Hüfte, griff nach ihrem Haar und zog ihr Gesicht nach oben, damit ich sie kommen sehen konnte. Sie bog sich und sein kehliges Stöhnen verließ ihren Mund. Ich hämmerte weiter rücksichtslos in sie, der ganze Tisch wackelte und bewegte sich leicht mit jedem Stoß. Ich wusste, ich war nah dran, ich lehnte mich vor zu ihrem Ohr während meine freie Hand zu ihrem Kitzler wanderte.

"Komm' für mich _Bella_ zeig mir, dass nur _ich _dir solches Vergnügen bereiten kann." Hauchte ich als ich ihren Kitzler grob drückte und sie schrie einen stillen Schrei und kam brutal als ich das selbe zur gleichen Zeit tat. Sie krampfte und entkrampfte sich um mein pulsierendes Glied. Stöhnend glitt ich aus ihr und drehte sie sanft herum. Ich packte ihre Oberarme, zog sie an mich und küsste sie sanft. „Du bist unglaublich. Sorry, wenn es zu grob war, ich konnte mich nur nicht kontrollieren in deiner Gegenwart..." flüsterte ich entschuldigend an ihre Lippen. Sie lächelte nur und summte.

"Es war _perfekt _ich denke nicht, dass ich es je so gut bekommen habe! Danke." flüsterte sie zurück. Ich lächelte zurück und drückte ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf.

"Wie wär's, wenn wir das für uns behalten… aber ich würde dich gern allein sehen nach jedem Mittagessen… ich denke nicht, ich könnte damit umgehen, in deiner Nähe zu sein und dich nicht zu haben!" flüsterte ich rau. Sie strahlte nur und nickte ein Ja.

"Keine Sorge, ich würde nie deinen Job auf's Spiel setzen. Du bist ein guter Fick und das ist alles, was es sein wird. Keine Sorge, ich werde nicht an dir kletten, so, wie ich annehme, es viele andere getan haben?" fragte sie und hob eine Augenbraue. Konnte sie noch perfekter werden?

"Nein, nicht eine. Du warst meine erste und letzte Schülerin, Bella. Ich will, dass du mir glaubst, wenn ich sage, dass ich solche Dinge normalerweise nie tue. Ich tue das nicht mal mit Nicht-Schülerinnen und trotzdem hast du mich hier dazu gebracht, dreckig mit dir zu reden. Gott, es tut mir so leid, ich wurde besser erzogen!" Ich lächelte traurig. Sie legte eine Hand auf meine Wange und küsste mich.

"Bitte, nichts, was dir leid tun sollte. Wie wär's mit 3 mal die Woche nach dem Mittag, es könnte auffällig werden jeden Tag?" schlug sie vor. Ich seufzte nur und nickte.

"Bella, das mag vielleicht zu viel sein, was ich verlange, aber ich will dich nicht bei anderen Typen, sie verdienen dich nicht. Ich kann dich nicht teilen. Ich fühle mich so als wärst du _mein_!" sagte ich ernst. Sie rollte mit den Augen.

"Edward, wir werden Besitz ergreifend, nicht? Aber keine Sorge, glaubst du nicht, wenn es jemanden gäbe, der „bellawert" wäre, wäre ich jetzt mit ihm zusammen? Du hast nichts, worüber du dir Sorgen machen musst. Ich denke, es ist nur fair wenn ich das Selbe von dir verlange." Sie grinste.

"Natürlich. Ich bin ein Eine-Frau-Kerl, Bella." sagte ich sicher.

"Warte, heißt das wir sind so was wie heimlich zusammen? Bist du jetzt so was wie mein Freund?" fragte sie verwirrt. Ich kicherte nur und strich mit meinen Fingern über ihre Brustwarzen.

"Ja… und wenn du deinen Abschluss hast, wirst du ganz _mein_." versicherte ich ihr. Sie seufzte nur, zog sich zurück und zog sich an.


End file.
